1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-resistant nozzle assembly at the front end of a trigger sprayer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nozzle cover or hood which is rotatably mounted on a nose bushing of a trigger sprayer and surrounds a nozzle cap which also is rotatably mounted on the nose bushing independently of the hood. The hood substantially surrounds an outer periphery of the nozzle cap such that in order to turn the nozzle cap, the hood must be grasped by a person and squeezed with sufficient force to engage the nozzle cap.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various child resistant structures and covers for a nozzle cap of a nozzle assembly for a trigger sprayer have been proposed. Several examples of such structures and covers are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,946,074 Grogan 4,971,227 Knickerbocker et al. 5,169,032 Steijns et al. 5,207,359 Steijns 5,228,600 Steijns et al. ______________________________________